


Screech

by Signourney



Series: The Many [2]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alfea, Gen, Minor Fairy characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signourney/pseuds/Signourney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an early morning riser, Lin Poo likes the silence of the morning. Unfortunately neither she nor her fellow students are adapt at being silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screech

**Author's Note:**

> The word that inspired this was screech. 
> 
> I do not own these characters. This is just my view on them. The same goes for how things work at Alfea. This is my view on that.

With a soft sigh Lin Poo dropped herself onto the edge of her bed in the pink painted dorm room. Certainly not a color she would have chosen for the room if she would have had a choice in it. Lila or maybe some yellow would have been nice. Or even a neutral color like white would have been better in her opinion. But the students of Alfea had no choice when it came to the colors of the walls and curtains. Luckily at least they were allowed to decorate the dorm with things from home like furniture and paintings. It wasn’t that she disliked pink, but almost everything at Alfea was pink. It had certainly taken some getting used to when she had arrived at the college for fairies almost a year ago. Man, was it that long already? Time was flying right on by. 

She bend down to reach under her bed. Her fingers found a pair of sneakers. Right where she had left them yesterday morning. 

It was still early morning and Lin Poo guessed not many other students would be up. But she liked to get a timely start. Best way to get the most out of your day. She liked to go for early morning runs. The nature around Alfea was great to go in a run for. Sometimes she would go for a run with Kaie. It was nice to run with someone else for a while. Even if Kaie could complain loudly about her fast pace a lot. Lin Poo always told her that if she could still talk she couldn’t be that out of breath and probably could run harder if she would just keep quiet. Once in a while that shut Kaie up. Most times she continued to complain loudly. 

She pulled the sneakers from under her bed and put them on the ground in front of her. She loosened the laces and slipped her white sock clad feet into them. Putting one foot on the edge of the bed, she started tying the shoe laces. Half a minute later she started on the second one. Though she had many different sneakers, she preferred her bright yellow sneakers to run in. They had the most comfortable footpads. Getting sore feet from running early in the morning was not something she liked to have if she had to run around Alfea the rest of the day. Especially if she was going to wear a pair of her boots or heels. Nobody ever said it was easy being a lady. 

With a soft groan she stretched out her legs before standing up. From her nightstand she grabbed her silver, round music player that she clipped at the edge of her sweat pants. It was small so it did not bother her when she ran. For that reason she had also tied back her light purple hair into a braid though her bangs on the side always sprang out.  
She placed the red head phones around her neck. Red wasn’t her color but her own head phones had broken last week. Well broken… Bigfoot Karina had stepped on them after they had fallen out of her bag. Musa, one of her class mates and the fairy of music, had kindly lend Lin Poo a pair of her own. Lin Poo was very grateful for that. She loved to listen to music while running. And she certainly wasn’t rich enough to buy new ones. 

She pressed the large button on her music player. Music boomed from her head phones immediately. With a wince she searched for the button to decrease the volume. In her hurry and clumsiness her finger found the increase volume button first. 

“Crap,” she muttered. Finally she found the right button and she quickly decreased the volume. Oopsies. Now hopefully… 

The groan coming from the bed behind her told her she had been too late though. 

She turned around. “Morning Luna,” she whispered apologetically. 

The fairy in bed was not amused as she scowled at Lin Poo. “There is no point in whispering now,” she bit out. Her dark green hair messily stood up on her head. 

“Sorry,” Lin Poo said. “I tried to be as quiet as I could be.” Another groan reached her ears. “I’ll let you sleep now.” 

“Please.” Luna said as she pulled her pillow over her head while trying to snuggle further into her covers. 

Her roommate was normally a very friendly and somewhat optimistic girl, but she could become very cranky when woken up too early. The fact that Luna had trouble falling asleep at Alfea didn’t help matters either. It had certainly caused some friction in the first few weeks they had roomed together and Lin Poo had gotten up early every morning. Things were considerably better between them now. Lin Poo considered Luna one of her closest friends. 

Softly she opened the bedroom door. Just as she was about to head out of the room a loud screech could be heard from nearby.

Luna shot up right in her bed. Her dark eyes had narrowed. With a growl she pulled back her covers that fell onto the ground next to her bed. She jumped out of bed and stomped out of the bed room, nearly elbowing Lin Poo, who still stood in the door way, on her way. Lin Poo was fortunate she could jump out of harm’s way. 

Quickly Lin Poo followed Luna out of the common room of their dorm room that led to two other duo bed rooms. 

Luna’s walking was brisk and determined. She pulled the door open that lead to the hallway. “What. Was. That?” she bit out each word separately. 

In the middle of the hallway they saw Sandra, a tall blond and their class mate, cowering against the wall. She pointed to the floor near their door. “M-Mouse.” 

“A mouse?” Luna looked exasperatedly at Sandra as if she couldn’t believe this was the reason the other fairy had screeched. 

Lin Poo glanced in the direction that Sandra was still pointing at. Near one of the pink columns a small grey mouse was scurrying on the floor.

Slowly more doors of the hallway opened in their vicinity to see what this early morning commotion was about. In the dorm room opposite of them, Katy peaked around the corner with a sleepy head. “What is going on girls?” she asked before yawning widely. 

Luna crossed her arms in front of her chest, still not looking very pleased. “Apparently Sandra had to screech because she saw a mouse.” 

Katy looked questionably until Lin Poo pointed her in the direction of where the mouse still was scurrying over the ground. “There.” 

The fairy of felines stretched out her lean body before stepping out of the comfort and warmth of her own dorm room and onto the cold floor of the hallway. Bare-footed and in her night gown she walked over to the mouse. As Katy neared the mouse it tried to run. With a swift, almost cat-like movement she pounced on the mouse and enveloped her hands around the creature. “ I got the mouse.” Katy grinned at the other girls as she turned back to them. 

“Nice.” Lin Poo commented. 

Sandra slowly attached herself from the wall slowly, sneaking glances at Katy’s hands. Then a blush reached her cheeks. “I’m sorry I woke you guys,” she said embarrassed while looking down to the floor. 

Around them doors started closing again. Having seen Katy grab the mouse, most of the other girls didn’t think it was worth missing any sleep time over. Luna was still feeling much the same. 

“No biggie,” Katy said, a grin still playing at her lips. “Crisis diverted.” 

Luna let out a big sigh. “Yeah well. It is okay.” It was clear though that this took a lot out of her to say. Her lips were a thin line and she was eager to return back to her warm bed.  
Lin Poo was looking at Katy’s hands. “How did the mouse get in here though?” she pondered. “We don’t usually get vermin within the walls.” It was true. In the forested area surrounding Alfea a variation of different animals lived. Most shied away from the fairies. Vermin like mousses and rats had made it their habitat too. But Alfea was well protected and none of the four girls had seen nor heard of any vermin within Alfea’s walls. 

Katy hesitantly looked at her hands, peaking though the small creases between her fingers at the mouse. It was softly squeaking. Then she looked back up at the other girls. 

Finally Lin Poo said what they all were thinking. “Maybe someone’s spell went wrong?” 

“You think it is one of our girls?” Sandy asked her, her hazel brown eyes grew large. 

“Wouldn’t we have heard something about this?” Luna asked as she leaned against the doorway. 

Lin Poo considered this. “Not necessarily, if it happened during the night.” 

Katy shrugged. “Or it could be that one of those specialists thought it was funny to drop a mouse off here. Some do come on Alfea grounds.” Though none of the girls said it they did think of the specialists that were often seen around Stella and her friends. They frequented Alfea more than any of the other specialists. “Or one could have honestly gotten in on its own. Who knows.” 

“True.” Luna said, sounding as if she very much wanted this conversation to be over. 

“What are you going to do with the mouse?” Lin Poo asked Katy. 

Katy regarded her hands again. “I think at this hour I will take her to Griselda.” Katy answered. “She’ll be able to see if this is through a Metamorphosimbiosis or just a mouse without waking up Wizgiz.” The head of discipline, Griselda, was known to be up early when she knew students would be up early to go running for instance. Despite being very strict and being a constant source of exasperation amongst the girls, partly they recognized that Griselda did care about them in her own, strict way and felt responsible about all her students. 

“Oh crap!” Sandra yelled loudly before putting a hand in front her mouth. “The essay I am suppose to finish. Sorry, “ she whispered before quickly walking to her dorm room, a few doors away from where the others were standing, and slammed the door shut behind her. The three of them winced as the slam resounded through the hallway.

Katy shook her head. “She is such a spaz.” Taking a few steps closer to Lin Poo, she winked. “I love the yellow attire by the way.” With that she walked away from the other three girls into the hallway, off to find Griselda. 

Lin Poo blinked before feeling slightly uneasy now that Luna was clearly taking in her running attire. 

“I never noticed before how bright the yellow of your sweatpants is.” Luna commented, staring at her sweatpants with a raised eye brow. “The banana is a real improvement from the smiley you had before.” She was referring to the image that was on her white crop t-shirt. 

Lin Poo rolled her eyes at her friend as she took a hold of the head phones around her neck. “I am going for my run now.” She was glad that her friend seemed to be in better spirits than moments before. 

“Good luck.” Luna said. “I shall attempt to get some more sleep.” She turned to head back into the dorm. “I’ll see you at breakfast.” She called over her shoulder, maybe a little louder than was needed. 

Before she closed the door Lin Poo could hear Luna muttering about how the other four fairies of their dorm had not seem to have woken up from all the noise. Shaking her head at this, Lin Poo put the head phones over her ears and pressed play.


End file.
